The Last of the Empire
by Madelin Annabel Lupin
Summary: In a world of darkness and shadow, a controversy has arisen. Brother is fighting brother for the crown of the dead. It is up to the heir and his wife to settle the controversy before it is settled with the spilling of their blood.


The Last of the Empire  
In a world of darkness and shadow, a controversy has arisen. Brother is fighting brother for the crown of the dead. It is up to the heir and his wife to settle the controversy before it is settled with the spilling of their blood.  
  
Chapter 1 A shadow within a shadow moves toward a swing in a small park near a tiny town in the Scottish countryside. She, as you have noticed by her lovely figure, is dressed in an all black and white outfit. She wears a white tube top and over it a white robe that goes down to below her thighs. Her tight black leather pants lace at the sides with metal loops and her face is pale under the moon. With her well built yet slender features and her high cheek bones she gives off a sense of leadership, sternness and yet, a soft and almost cuddly side, if she ever had one. she sits down on the swing and begins to rock back and forth. She smiles and her white fangs show on her deep, blood red lips. She tosses her head and her shoulder length brown hair shifts to her back. "So familiar, I knew it wouldn't change. It is just queer, where in Satan's name is he?" she whispers to herself.  
  
At that very moment, a larger shadow appears in the bushes near the swing. His short black hair glimmers in the moonlight and his long black leather jacket almost touches the ground. His black construction boots go half way up his thigh and his black leather pants are drawn tight around his muscular build. He smiles and his white fangs glitter for a moment and then he stops and begins to speak in a voice that sounds rough and harsh. "Hello, Madelin. Long time no see," he say in a devious tone. "Ha, Sirius, what has kept you so long?" she replies. She then jumps up and kisses him right on the lips which is followed by a long embrace. "Nothing much, just a few back stabbing friends and a few pestering mortals. You?" "Well, now that you mention it, I believe that I saw those back stabbers just a few days ago, in a little castle around here somewhere. Don't worry," she said quickly because of the sudden look of murder on his face," they aren't around any more." "That's the kind of thing I like to hear! Now, tell me, do you know of anymore traitors?" he asked quietly. "Nay, my lord, I know of none." she replied quickly." Well, maybe one but I am not sure." she whispers in return. "Well, out with it, who is this traitor," he almost barks back and gives a quick glance over his shoulders. "His name is... well, ummm...Vladimir, Vladimir the Impaler. More commonly known as Dracula."  
  
Chapter 2 Isn't it ironic how the mood can change so quickly? well, the mood of joy and happy greetings between the two lovers just turned to an ugly and horrific sense of fear. "What? He was our greatest supporter! He is one of the most powerful vampires alive and he is against us?!" he said in a blur of words. He quickly sat own on the swing next to her and put his head in his hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no! This cant be happening to me, to us!" he looked at Madelin who had her eyes shut and was breathing heavily trying to calm herself. "I know, I just found out yesterday, he was following me but I got away, barely. If he tries again, I don't know if we can hold him off, it seems like he wants to...to...to rule. He wants you off the throne and he wants to be emperor of the vampire nations. It is just so odd, he was on our side for so long that I cant even remember when he decided to help us. Something must have set him off." "What though, I just cant imagine why." he whispered quietly as though he was talking to himself. "Wait, do you think it was? No...it couldn't be. No it cant be, it is just too simple." he whispers to himself as he stands and begins to pace in a small circle with his hands behind his back."Madelin, could it be Christian? Yes, it must! I can't believe that this is happening, that he would go against us. We saved his filthy pathetic tail so many times over and this is how he repays us?" "Wait, Sirius, how are you sure? How do you know that it was your brother? It could be someone else-" "No, it was him, I can feel it! It all makes sense now! How I loath him! I despise that little pathetic-" "Sirius! Shhh! Someone will hear you! Besides, the ball is approaching and we must go home." she says quickly, afraid of what he might say about his once beloved, now hated brother. "Yes, lets go home, I can't miss another ball that I host or my guests will think that..." he muttered, giving in to her wishes. "We can ponder this tomorrow night, darling?" "Yes, lets."  
Chapter 3 "Home, I have missed it so," Madelin says as she suddenly appears in her bedroom. It is a large room that has large windows that stretch from ceiling to floor. They are covered by large black velvet curtains that give the room a rather dark look. The bed covers are black satin and the furniture is all black also. "Oh, we are late again, Sirius! Come on, move faster or we will miss it, just like last time." "So I have noticed," and he rushed over to his closet and grabbed a respectful jacket and trousers. he walked behind the changing curtain and began to talk." what are you going to wear?" "You'll see, it is a surprise!" she said and giggled. She ran to her closet and pulled down a dress and ran to her powder room and closed the door.  
  
****************  
  
"Madelin? Well, are you coming?" asked Sirius in an agitated tone as he looked at his pocket watch." we are going to be late for our ball. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" "Yes, now don't rush royalty!" She yanked open the door and stood there in the doorway. He was amazed as he looks. "You are amazing and beautiful." "I know, now lets go," she added in a bossy tone.  
Chapter 4  
  
Another woman walks through the elegant doorways and her brown hair glimmers in the moonlight that has shone through the giant skylight above. She wears a late 1800's style dress that is entirely covered with black lace. under the lace, the skirt is purple with white trim. her hair is elegantly pulled up in a semi bun that has curls flowing from every where. at certain points, pearls are imbedded in her hair and her blood red lips make her look even paler that usual. Her earthy brown eyes casually search the crowd of vampires for her vampire, Sirius. She had spotted him, he was standing next to a duke that he had known for a very long time. Madelin walked over and smiled at the duke. "Dear Duke, how wonderful to see you again," she said curtously."Are you enjoying yourself?" "Yes, my highness, and you?" he replied. "Well, you could say that. I would like to dance with someone though, would you?" "Of course, my highness."  
  
They began to dance. It was to an old Romanian tune and the step was quick but simple. Obviously, just by the looks of it, Madelin could dance better than the duke ever could. Once the dance was over, the duke excused himself and walked over to another young lady who had just walked in. In Madelin's opinion, she wore much too much blush and way little clothes. After sighing and looking down at her feet, which were in a lot of pain, she walked over to Sirius who looked like he had just bitten into a lemon. "There is not one shred of evidence exists in favor of the idea that life is serious. Now, I suggest you smile or at least nod to your guests and wipe that smirk off your face. Your brother and Vladimir know that there is no way that they are getting into this ball. Now, can we dance, please?" "Yes, lets dance, there is absolutely no point in pondering my brother's thoughts at the moment." And yet again, he gave into his wife's wishes. They began to dance again to a even quicker beat than before, but the king did not step on his lady's feet. He was obviously skilled in dancing. Once the complicated dance had ended, they both walked off and greeted some other guests. Stories were told, greetings were given and friends were reunited. Most people would think that vampires do not feel and can not feel. that is entirely inaccurate and the last mortal who said that to Madelin got a slap across the face and their neck snapped. Talk about anger management lessons! The time passed quickly and soon the clock tolled four thirty in the morning. Nearly all of the guests had gone home and only a few drunk old vampires were left to their brandy and gin in different corners and empty side rooms. "Well, I believe that the sun shall rise in an hour and that we should go home to that large and desolate tomb we call home, no?" Madelin whispered into Sirius's ear as they danced to the last dance, a rather slow one at that. "Oh come on, just one more dance, dear? I would really like to, we haven't danced in so long." he pleaded in return. "Fine, just one more. Just for you." she said and kissed his cheek lightly. "One more song, please." she commanded to the band that was obviously tired and wanted to go back to their warm beds or coffins, if they still slept in the old way. Coffins were not used much anymore, if at all. They were very heavy and bulky and were very hard to transport, and with the large amounts of travel that took place because of intruding mortals, well, you get the idea. It would be like packing the refrigerator when you were going on a short family vacation. "Yes, my royal highness," one of the band members mumbled and picked up his violin. He began the long lonely and somber note that starts of the tango. The dance begins to tell it's story. The story of the devilish woman and the man who falls in love with her. The story of passion, jealousy, suspicion, anger and hate! The story of love. Yes, the dance told a story that had lasted the ages and had defined much of the vampire's history. The history is long and I will therefore not bore you with the details. Once the dance ended, the two smiled at each other's tired faces and vanished into thin air.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Home, how wonderful. Now, if you will excuse me, I am very tired and would like to go to bed." Madelin said in a very quaint tone for someone who had just danced the night away. She immediately stripped off her gown and pulled out her hair ribbons and pearls, which she flung onto her dresser that was next to her head. She grabbed the night gown that was laid out on her bed and flung it over her head. Its silvery black material clung to her hips as she then jumped into her bed and landed on the covers, which she pulled over her head. "Yes, I must attend to some pressing issues, I will be up later, okay darling?" Sirius asked in a sleepy voice. "Uh-huh," Madelin replied from under the covers. She was out cold in less than a minute. Sirius walked over to the drapes and pulled them shut. The gray of dawn could be seen on his face as he turned and walked out of the room. He had walked through the giant hallway already and had reached the large stairway when he felt it. Someone was in his palace. It wasn't just a servant or an animal. It wasn't the bats in the bell free and it wasn't his bride who slept in her room. It was something else. A low pulsing feeling that got louder with every second. A sound that only he could hear, his brothers presence. Fear flooded through him like a snake. His limbs became rigid as he stiffened and sniffed at the air. They were here. He immediately ran back to his bedroom and to his closet. He threw open the pine doors that were not used to such strain and the screeched as they went. Within the dusty closet there were crossbows, knives, steaks, swords and many other weapons. He grabbed the dagger and the crossbow. He then closed the closet and went over to his wife and shook her.  
  
"darling, darling wake up, Christian is here, come on, we must fight."  
  
"Huh, what is it? Sirius, what are you doing?" Madelin replied in a groggy tone.  
  
"get up now, please get up, we must fight him. he is here!" And with that last sentence she jumped up and ran to the closet to grab her own weapons. She too a dagger, a steak and a small flask that was corked and that had once stood at the bottom of the closet. she looked back at Sirius when she realized that someone was in the room. She watched as the door creaked open with horror. Suddenly, four large beasts exploded through the door way and into the bed room. The gargoyles were here. The stone beasts immediately jumped on Sirius but Madelin was too fast for them. She dogged them easily and through the flask down on the ground at the beast's feet. It imbecile turned back to stone and as the purple smoke filled the room, so did the others.  
  
A low whisper could be heard as the two of them stood in the middle of the room. the curtains billowed a little and light leapt across the floor and Madelin had to jump out of the way as not to be burned. She walked cautiously over to Sirius and bent down. She gave a quick glance at him and helped him remove the large stone creature in his chest. She gasped as the claw tore at his shirt but he managed to wiggle free. She sat down next to him and looked directly into his eyes. He looked back with an expression of great love. He kissed her on the fore head and she put her head on his shoulder with a tired sigh. "I guess this means that we have to call an immediate meeting between all of the nobles, huh? Maybe we should just go after them and get the whole dieing again thing over with." said Madelin in a beaten voice. "No, we have to call a meeting between the nobles now, before they have chance to kill anyone else. And we are not going to fail, we will get them and they will not go be punished lightly." replied Sirius in a defiant tone. he yawned and then shut his eyes. "well yeah, nobody goes without punishment if they have attempted to kill a member of the royal family. Besides, I want to hurt them, they hurt you and they tried to hurt me and they deserve the Fifth Penalty." she said in a monotone voice. "What? That has never been administered before, even though they certainly deserve it. we must ask the council first." Sirius replied in a shocked voice. "Why don't you just do it yourself, you ARE the emperor of all of the vampire nations. It is just not fair and you should just take the filthy little traitors and just...just...Oh! I cant stand them!" Madelin said in a angry tone. She jumped up and started to pace the room. "We must go after them now before they get any farther, they must be stopped!" 


End file.
